Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
Description of Related Art
There has been proposed a semiconductor light emitting device in which a light-transmissive body that contains a wavelength converting material is disposed in a through-hole defined in a cap body which covers a semiconductor light emitting element, for example, in JP 2008-153617A.
A light emitting device that is superior in the stability of its optical characteristics and in heat dissipation performance compared to those described above can be provided.